


Another Bad Day

by fredbassett



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: There are a lot of bad days working on the anomaly project. This is the aftermath of just one of those days.





	Another Bad Day

“I’ve just spoken to the hospital, Sir James,” Lorraine Wickes said, a slight smile curving her lips.

Lester allowed himself a small glimmer of hope. His secretary didn’t usually smile when delivering bad news. He quirked an eyebrow, inviting her to continue.

“It looks like both of the children will be fine. They said it was touch and go with the little boy for a while but they’re confident he’ll pull through now.”

The weight that had settled on Lester’s chest like a stone finally started to lift. Five hours ago he’d heard the news that two small children had been airlifted to hospital after being trampled by a panicking triceratops. It was hard sitting in his comfortable office receiving the reports but it was even worse for those doing their best to contain the latest incursion from the past. The team very much took it to heart when any civilians were injured, but when children were involved it was invariably worse.

“Would you be kind enough to notify the response team, Lorraine? I suspect that news will provide some welcome relief after the day’s activities.”

She nodded and turned to leave, but then hesitated for a moment in the doorway. “I believe Captain Becker is still in the armoury.”

Lester glanced at his watch. It was nearly 10pm and the majority of the field team had dispersed some hours ago. He’d insisted on remaining behind to catch up on the mountain of paperwork that the anomaly project generated and Lorraine had stayed to assist. He’d long since learned not to argue with his secretary on the subject of overtime and he knew perfectly well that she’d been waiting for news from the hospital, preferring – as he did – to stay occupied.

“Thank you. I shall deliver the good news in person.” He’d also discovered very early on the futility of attempting to eject Becker from the building while they were keeping the office-bound equivalent of a bedside vigil.

With the exception of the duty technician monitoring the Anomaly Detection Device, the ARC appeared largely deserted. Suppressing a shudder at the memory of the night he’d been hunted though its corridors by a nightmarish predator, Lester approached the armoury and tapped the entrance code into the keypad.

Becker was sitting on one of the benches, eyes closed, his combat shotgun cradled on his knees while one hand methodically rubbed an oiled cloth over the metal of the barrel.

“I shall refrain from making any of the more obvious jokes at your expense, Captain,” Lester remarked. The door closed behind him and Lester let out a long, slow breath. “Lorraine has taken a call from the hospital. The children are going to pull through.”

Becker looked up, the naked relief on his face telling its own story. The soldier put the shotgun to one side, dropped the cleaning rag onto the floor and rested the back of his head against the cold metal of the gun lockers, eyes falling shut again. Lester closed the distance between them and, heedless of the immaculate creases in his suit trousers, sank to his knees on the hard tiles and pulled Becker into his arms.

There was a moment of resistance and then Becker buried his head in Lester’s neck and drew in a deep breath, releasing it in a ragged sigh. “I though we were going to lose them both,” he admitted.

“Well we didn’t,” Lester said firmly. He stroked Becker’s hair in a way he normally only did in the privacy of the bedroom. He could feel the young captain starting to relax into his touch so he carried on, running his free hand down the long line of Becker’s back, feeling the heat of his skin through the thin material of the black teeshirt.

He knew what was needed to drive the stresses of the day away and for once Lester was prepared to throw decency to the four winds. He nudged Becker’s knees apart and shuffled between them, regardless of how ridiculous it probably made him look. He dropped one hand to Becker’s groin, feeling the hard length of the soldier’s cock through the material of his uniform trousers. Lester had quickly learned that a rush of blood in certain directions was a predictable reaction to both the adrenaline surge that came with the immediate aftermath of a combat situation and the release of the sort of tension Becker had been enduring for the past few hours.

Lester fumbled with the zip of Becker’s trousers, drew out his hard cock and, without ceremony, bent down to take it between his lips. Becker groaned with sudden need and Lester ignored the saliva flooding his mouth and sucked hard. It was not a position that lent itself to finesse and it certainly wasn’t the most expert blowjob he’d ever delivered, but Becker was clearly enjoying it.

With a muffled curse, the soldier ran his hands though Lester’s hair and pulled him down onto his cock. Lester couldn’t deep-throat bent over like that, but he could use his lips and tongue – aided by a gentle scrape of teeth – to drive Becker over the edge. A startled gasp and the tightening of Becker’s grip on his hair was all the warning Lester got before thick, tangy fluid filled his mouth. He swallowed quickly and then pulled back, knowing how sensitive Becker became after he’d climaxed.

Lester reached up to brush away a trail of come that had escaped the confines of his mouth. Becker caught his hand and brought it to his mouth, pressing a warm kiss into the palm of Lester’s hand, then he leaned forward and licked gently at the mess on Lester’s face, his tongue rasping against the light stubble that had started to form at the end of a long day.

“Thank you, James.” The words were barely above a whisper.

Lester smiled and slipped his hands around Becker’s waist. “You’re very welcome. I shall refrain from commenting on the damage done to my knees by what is quite clearly the hardest floor in existence.”

Becker huffed a laugh and rested his head on Lester’s shoulder, but at least now the tension had gone from his body. If anyone had told James Lester six months ago that he would have ended up in a relationship with a man some 15 years his junior he would have politely but firmly suggested they needed their head examined, but now…

He smiled and kissed Becker’s hair, inhaling the clean smell of lemon shampoo.

No one had died. That counted as a success in their job.


End file.
